She
by Jack Emmerich
Summary: Why Louise? Why with him? But... at least I have Tabitha supporting me...
1. Chapter 1

_We both are really alike, but his heart is owned by someone else and he doesn't realize he owns mine. _

...

Tabitha was sitting at her room, reading as always.

"Onee-sama" Tabitha heard at the same time the door opened, it was Irukuku. Tabitha just glanced at her for a second, just to continue reading. She didn't liked to be bothered in the day of nothing (Sunday).

"Onee-sama Louise was kidnapped" Tabitha just kept reading.

"Saito-san asked for our help to rescue her" then Tabitha stop reading, she didn't look at Irukuku, but her thoughts were about something else, no, someone else _"Saito asked us for help?" _

"Onee-sama? Are we going to help him?" Tabitha was still immersed in her thoughts _"He asked me for help to rescue Louise, the one he loves, but... if I don't help him he surely will hate me, and he would go to rescue her no matter what I say, but if we could go, only me and him, alone..." _

"Then, what do you say Tabitha?" Saito asked, he entered Tabitha's room without her noticing. By hearing his voice Tabitha blushed a little, but she could handle it "I know you don't like to work in teams, so I haven't told anybody else, If you want we could go alone, you and me, in the end we are both Chevaliers aren't we?" _"He and I, alone_?" She blushed more by thinking about this.

"Do you feel well Tabitha?"

"Yes" she answered "I'll help you" then Saito smiled.

"Alright" he turned to Irukuku "can we go now?" he asked to the two girls.

"Yes!" Irukuku answered and jumped out of the window, once she was outside she turned into a wind dragon, her original form. Tabitha followed her, but before jumping from the window she turned to see Saito.

"come" that's the only thing she said. Saito did as he was told and stood next to her at the window and jumped. As they flew Saito started to tell her all he knew, but it wasn't much. "In the morning she was in the room with me, then she got mad for something I did and went out, I didn't followed her because I was angry too, after a few hours I worried so then I started searching, Siesta told me that she saw Louise on the east garden so I went there, I saw her, blanklid, she was lifting onto a horse and she suddenly fell asleep on someone else's back, that's why I asked you for help" Saito explained. Tabitha heard all what Saito said just to ask:

"What if she left with him voluntarily?" Saito couldn't understand what Tabitha tried to say "what if her heart is owned by him and not by you?"

"That's nonsense…" he answered thinking on what Tabitha just said "No, I'm sure Joseph is behind all this"

"Why are you so obsessed with that pink hair? There's a lot of people who love you" Saito started to worry, Tabitha wasn't like that.

"Do you feel alright, tabitha?" Sylphid as started to descend.

"There" Tabitha said watching a tent. Saito ran towards that tent where Louises voice is heard, louder as he got closer, then Siato started to make out her words.

"Yeah, Julio... Julio!" (I don't want to perturbate or offend the lectors mind so I won't write explicit what was happening, I let it to your imagination)

"Are you sure Saito won't know?" Julio's voice was heard from inside the tent.

"It doesn't matter, just continue with it" Louise answered with a lustful voice. Saito heard the conversation from a far place, it was too much for him, he fell onto his knees, tears were falling from his cheeks

"Did you know?" he asked Tabitha who stood behind him. She said no with her head "I just suspected". Saito stood up with some difficulties, the wounds caused by Louise's words hurt him more than any other injury caused by enemies, he turned to Tabitha and hugged her, that surprised her, but she didn't resist him, no she didn't, she just hugged him back and told to him "lets go back" Saito could just follow her orders. They got on Sylphid and Tabitha leaned on Saito and he hugged her still with tears on his cheeks _"How could she do this to me? I thought my feelings were reciprocated" _

"We're here" Tabitha said. The two entered through the window, Saito was going out the door to the hall when Tabitha told him "wait" Saito turned to Tabitha and was attacked by a warm hug that came from her, she was crying.

"I can't stand watching you like this Saito" said Tabitha as she hugged him harder "a knight shouldn't show any weakness" Saito didn't understand what she said.

"B-but"

"I love you!" Saito heard this and he was released, Tabitha ran towards the bed and just when Saito tried to get her she just moved her 'wand' and Saito went flying out of the room, a _'click'_ was heard from the door when he was outside

_"Did she say that she loves me?" _

**To be continued… **

**Wow! This wasn't as hard as I thought, but well, wait for the next chapter next week, and don't forget to review (it doesn't matter if you're an anonymous lector)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long time :P I was in my lazy mode but I'll try to upload the third and last chapter soon, now read! **

Saito was outsider Tabitha's room

Saito didn't know what to do _"Tabitha loves me? Since when? How is it that I didn't recognize it?"_ he went back to his room with all those questions in his mind

"Looks like the girl with blue hair dies for you" Delfinger said

"Yeah, it looks like" Saito said. He didn't know whether to be happy or to be sad, although it would be pointless to be sad

"Do you believe she could have had planned all this with Louise?" Delfinger asked

"Planned what?" Saito had forgotten why Tabitha confessed her love for him

"You know, the cheating and all that" Saito stayed silent, because of Delfinger he remembered everything "I'm sorry buddy" the sword apologized when it saw Saito's reaction, he got to the room that he shared with Louise and laid down on the bed _"If I'm a noble now, why do I have to sleep in the same room with that bitch? I always tried to be something for her, being with other girls... making her jealous... it wasn't intentional!"_

...

-Back in Tabitha's room-

I have to apologize because of the sudden confession and throwing him out of the room so abruptly. she got out off of her bed and went over to stand at her window and whistled, Sylphid came flying, she jumped on her familiar

"Saito" she whispered to the wind dragon, with this Sylphid went toward her objective

...

_"Louise, what do you really feel about me? Do you love me as I love you?"_ Saito couldn't stop thinking about her, he loved her, didn't he? It wasn't because of Gandarf "_Does Tiffa's spell not work? Why I am not feeling the pain I'm supposed to be feeling? I thought I would die without her, but I don't feel as bad as I felt when I left my family" _

"Saito" A voice was heard from outside the window, but he was immersed in his thoughts "Saito!" now he heard her

"Tabitha?" he looked through the window, there she was mounted onto her familiar. The sounds of footsteps were heard coming closer to the room, "wait a little bit Tabitha", Just in that moment the door opened.

"Louise" Saito whispered to no one in particular

"mh?" that was her answer, it wasn't what he expected, she looked as always _"for how long have you been hiding your relation with Julio from me?" _

"etto, Louise" Saito said nervously, he didn't want to know the answer "will she lie? Or maybe she'll say she likes Julio" "W-what do yo-you feel for m-me?" Louise wasn't expecting Saito to ask something like that, she blushed

"well I..." she paused then said "I like you!" she blushed even more _"How could I say that?"_ she was angry with herself.

"Don't lie" Saito murmured. Louise just stayed there staring at him in strange way "DON'T LIE!" Saito shouted, with tears on his eyes don't think I'm an idiot, I realized what you did today" Louise stayed quiet "and with that bastard".

"W-what are you talking about" Louise was beginning to frighten , Saito wasn't like that "What did I do today?" Then she remembered _"It can't be, he saw us?"_

"Do you believe that I can live without you?" that question impacted Louise "the answer is no, I can't" he was started to calm down "do you think it's easy to live without you? Without your love? Without your temperaments? Without… your… smile?" Saito couldn't stand it, his feelings where killing him from the inside. He didn't know what to do. Gandarf told him to stay and protect her, his inner himself told him "Leave her to her own luck, just as she left you" Louise stepped forward, he turned and ran towards the window "goodbye Louise" he jumped. Louise ran as fast as she could toward the window, The image she saw as she looked out the window impacted her. Saito had been rescued by Tabitha and Sylphid, they hugged, sat down, then Saito whispered something to Tabitha and she blushed.

Louise was on shock, she let herself fall to the ground "Saito... Saito... How did you find out that something was between Julio and I?" She somehow knew that he would figure it out someday, but not this way.

...

They sat on Sylphid

"Thanks for everything" He whispered into Tabitha's ear "Could I sleep in your room tonight?" She blushed and nodded

"You can" Saito turned to see Louise and saw how she let herself fall to the ground _"Did she even feel anything for me before?"_

...

"Where will I sleep?" Saito asked when they arrived to Tabitha's room

"On the bed" Tabitha answered. Saito was surprised _"she trusts me that much?"_ He couldn't even remember what just happened a couple of hours ago.

...

At night Saito was laying in Tabitha's bed, the owner haven't return yet, some hours passed and he fell asleep. Less than an hour later Tabitha entered the room

"Saito..." she whispered and laid beside him. Saito was on the far side of the bed facing, in this case, Tabitha. She got laid watching him sleep, she looked at his face illuminated by the waning light from the two moons, it brought out... _"his lips"_ Tabitha couldn't wait any more for it, she wanted to kiss those lips. But then, to not do something that she might regret later, decided to turn around.

"Why?..." the question coming from a whispering Saito "why do you turn around... Tabitha?" after that she felt Saito's hands holding her by the waist "You know something?" he said as Tabitha turned around to see Saito's face "I also... love you Tabitha" after finishing the phrase he got close to Tabitha and closed his eyes, Tabitha also closed her eyes, she had been waiting for this for so long, she could feel Saito's breathing and his body heat, and just when she touched his lips, his warm lips...

…

And then he decided he would kiss her "You know something?" said as Tabitha turned around to see his face "I also..." he couldn't regret it now, he had come too far for just let this opportunity slip away "love you Tabitha" after finishing the phrase he got close to Tabitha, closed his eyes, he felt her breathing and the gorgeous scent she had, then he touched her lips, her warm lips...

…

The door opened to let see the picture of two lovers kissing illuminated by the moonlight

**To be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, here's the third and last chapter, a bit short but I think you'll like it**

**What are you waiting for? READ**

* * *

><p>The two lovers kissing under the moonlight, without doubt an image that people could recognize as two persons standing at a field or under a window, this kiss is a bit different, yeah there's two persons (no way they were three) and they're in love and under a window, but they're not standing, they're sitting on a bed and in front of them there's someone who'll surely be amazed of finding them so close of each other.<p>

"Saito?" Asked that person. Saito didn't answered, he was immersed in the kiss that he was getting from Tabitha

"Saito" This time he heard her 'cause he reacted and got Hawai from Tabitha, he looked her at the eyes and then turned to face the person who was in front of them

"mmh, Could I know what are you doing in Tabitha's room?" the person under the door frame let them see her face

"Louise, ehm I-I'm sorry it's 'cause…" Saito couldn't find the words to tell her this

"Well, I expected that something like this happened dog" Louise said this without any kind of emotion in her voice "but it doesn't matter that now you have a girlfriend, you're still my familiar" _She's mad at me, she's angry_ Saito kept on thinking this.

"If you want to hurt Saito I'll Project him" Tabitha said

"Tabitha you don't have to…" he was interrupted by her

"You already saved me once, let me return you the favor" Saito insisted no more and let her protect him, somehow she and Louise reached a kind of agreement and, altough she returned a little bit hurt (Louise really is evil), she could make Saito stay to sleep every night.

Then she got laid and, with him at her side, closed her eyes, she turned around giving back at Saito, he noticing this got close to her

"I love you" he whispered at her ear, then she stood up and walked towards the Windows, Saito also stood up and hug her by the waist

"I also love you Saito, it's just that…" Tabitha paused a little

"Just that what?"

"Just that…" she turned to face him and hug him "I can't protect you" Saito was kind of amazed because of what Tabitha just said

"Don't worry" he whispered "you don't need to protect me, you should be more worried about you, your life is more valuable, that's why I'm the one who'll protect you, from now on I'll be your knight" The tears that Tabitha tried to contain, fell down from her cheeks, Saito wander her off his chest "don't cry, you look prettier if you don't cry and surely even more if you smiled" he wiped away her tears with his thumbs and bended at the same time Tabitha stood on tiptoe to get close to him, then their lips got together, they kissed under the moonlightthat came trough the window beside them, a really romantic kiss that kept on for a long time and ended just because they needed to breath.

"I also love you Saito" Tabutha said and alter this she kissed him again

The night went on really fast for everyone who slept in that building, for everyone except two, a couple who were in love, they spent the night kissing, and sharing their love for each other, a love that can beat anything else:

The real love.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I've finished translating this story, I really like it, I love SaitoxTabitha and thank you for all the support you gave me while I was translating it, if you weren't there this wouldn't be here<strong>


End file.
